


Falter

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Dream attempting to be badass, Duelling, George being protective, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by that one animatic, M/M, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: What if Dream had faltered in the duel against Tommy?Or; George is protective, Dream is injured, and I need to sleep
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 876





	Falter

Wilbur counts, voice echoing across the valley. George watches, eyes trained on Tommy and dream as they step away from one another along the rickety bridge.

_ One, two, three. _

He can’t tear his eyes away from Dream, hand clutched around his bow, mask cracked and armour dented. He’s confident as ever, striding without any doubt. George feels his heart thudding in his chest. Dream has got this. It’ll be fine.

_ Four, five, six. _

George glances over at Tommy. He’s still growing, poor kid, and stumbles slightly as he paces down the bridge. He has a large cut running down his cheek, blood dripping onto his shirt. His hand, clutching tight to an arrow, hovering next to his bowstring, ready to nock it and fire. George bites his lip, pulling off his helmet. Tommy’s so young. It’ll hurt when he dies.

_ Eight, nine, ten. _

His jaw tightens, hands balling into fists in fear and anticipation. This duel will be over in seconds, and Dream will be fine. Dream will be fine.

“ Ten paces, Fire!”

They both turn, readying their arrows, and George feels the world slip into slow motion. He watches as Tommy scrambles to nock his arrow, arms shaking as he pulls back the string to fire. Dream is standing there, so calm, bow so steady. As he lifts it, George realises he’s mumbling out loud.

“Come on, Dream. Do it, do it-“

Tommy misses his shot and dream steadies himself. This is the killing blow. This is it. Tommy scrambles back, holding up a hand to defend himself. George bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

And Dream falters. The arrow goes wide, embedding itself into the bridge next to Tommy. Without missing a beat, he turns and grabs it, pushing up from the ground and letting the arrow fly.

There’s a collective gasp as Tommy’s arrow embeds itself in Dream’s chest. 

George feels his stomach drop, his hands go cold. As Dream drops to his knees, George realises he’s already moving down the hill, stumbling through the shallow water and crawling onto the bridge. 

“Dream. Dream, hey, hey, I’ve got you.”

With shaking hands he brings Dream into his lap, holding him steady.

“You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be-“ his voice cracks as Dream whimpers, a dark red stain blossoming across the front of his shirt. The arrow is still embedded there, and Dream’s hands reach weakly towards it.

“Hey, hey, no, don’t-“ there are tears rolling down his face, George notices. He doesn’t care. 

A tear splashes down onto Dream’s mask, and he watches as Dream’s hand moves towards it, fingers pulling it aside.

George tries to smile, tries to pretend he’s not crying, as Dream meets his eyes. 

“I couldn’t do it, George.” 

George cups his head with both hands, leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

“You don’t have to explain yourse-“

“At least the war is over now, right?” Dreams whispers, hand dropping to the ground next to him.

George hears someone sobbing loudly, and it takes a second to realise it’s him. There’s a hand on his shoulder and muffled voices nearby, but he can’t think. He can’t do anything but stare at Dream’s closed eyes as he cradles him.

In the distance, there’s shouting. Someone’s yelling, and then there are hands on him, pulling him away. He roars at them, pulling out his sword, tears streaming down his face. Sapnap grabs him, but he can’t make out the words he says as he pulls him back away from Dream.

“Sapnap! No, I have to- what are you doing, I have to get to him, _stop_!”

Sapnap just holds him there as a figure looms over Dream’s body.

“What are you DOING, get AWAY FROM HIM-“ 

The figure crouches down by Dream. George wrenches away from Sapnap, racing along the bridge. The figure, Wilbur, stands up. He’s clutching an empty potion bottle in his hands, smiling sadly at George, who roars at him. 

“WHAT DID YOU-“

There’s a cough. And another cough. Wilbur nods his head towards the potion in his hand.

”Healing potion, mate.”

George nearly chokes in surprise and relief as Wilbur walks away.

“George?”

Dream sits up, rubbing at his head. The arrow is gone from his chest, and sits on the bridge nearby, coated in quickly drying blood. 

George drops to his knees, gathering Dream into his arms and squeezing him tightly. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you-“ 

Dream laughs into his shirt, fingers gripped into the fabric of it.

“I’m sorry to scare you George. But as  if  I would let TommyInnit cause my permanent death. Noooo way.”

George laughs into Dream’s chest, tears drying on his cheeks, and never wants to let go.


End file.
